The present disclosure relates to release cycle optimization, and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer program products for release cycle optimization based on significant features values simulation.
Software release cycle describes the life and stages of development and maturity of a software product. Planning for software release cycle focuses on how to organize development teams, assign backlog items, and plan iterations; all to ensure the highest probability of a successful software product release. Historically, teams use experience during the planning phase and base these planning decisions on knowledge and experience concerning particular tasks and development history from a particular area. From this historical planning, there is a trend to overestimate the development effort rather than underestimate the development effort.
Not all circumstances and parameters are taken into consideration based upon the above planning methodology. With the above planning methodology, the area of product or team which had previous problems with delivering a software product on time or of good quality, are analyzed and reviewed for planning purposes. With this methodology, only single parameters are evaluated and based on this single parameter, software planning decisions are made.